Setiap Kali
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: SHORT-FIC. Setiap kali Takano melakukan sesuatu, dalam hatinya Onodera selalu ingin membalas dengan hal setimpal... sedangkan yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. /ONODERA'S POV/ R&R?


**WARNING:** **BL/Slash**/apalah… (bahkan fandomnya pun sudah maho dari sononya #heh). **Sudut pandang akuan** (Ritsu's POV). Minim dialog. Over-cheesy.

**NOTE:** _First fic in this fandom. Enjoy, everyone. And… don't like, don't read._

* * *

**Setiap Kali**

By: DeBeilschmidt

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Nakamura Shungiku  
_I'm not making any profit from this._

* * *

Setiap kali kita berpegangan tangan, ada kehangatan janggal yang mengalir dari sepuluh jari yang saling bertaut. Tanganmu yang begitu besar membekap tanganku; bersamaan dengan itu, kurasakan detak jantung kita yang saling bercampur—entah itu punyaku atau punyamu—sampai-sampai aku tak bisa membedakan pemiliknya dan menganggap semua adalah satu.

Setiap kali kita berpelukan—mendekap, atau apalah istilah yang bermakna sama—aku merasa canggung. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, jarang sekali kita melakukan hal ini. (Aku yang terlalu pemalu, atau dirimu yang kurang inisiatif?) Sekalinya kita berpelukan, pastilah akan berujung pada pergulatan panas di atas ranjang. Namun, kini saat kurasakan pelukanmu, perasaan haru menyerangku seperti sel kanker. Begiu ganas, hanya demi mengingatkan, betapa kedua tanganmu yang memelukku terasa lembut, seolah tengah menggenggam sesuatu yang berharga.

Setiap kali kau mengecupku, aku selalu merasakan keegoisan. Keserakahan, keinginan untuk meminta lebih dari apa yang sudah kudapatkan darimu. Mungkin, ini akibat dari sepuluh tahun kita berpisah. Tetapi bagiku, itu lebih dikarenakan ketidakpuasanku. Bahkan alam bawah sadarku menyadari, berapa kalipun kau mengecupku, rasanya masih kurang. Seandainya sepuluh tahun itu tidak kita habiskan dalam kerinduan, aku tetap akan merasakan ada yang kurang.

Setiap kali kau bercinta denganku, aku merasa telah lengkap. Kau ada dalam tubuhku, dan tubuhku menerima dirimu apa adanya. Tingkat tertinggi dalam pengungkapan cinta, seolah tak ada hal lain yang menggantikannya. Kita berdua bergerak dalam irama yang sama, bergerak diiringi nafsu yang sama; seakan yang tadinya adalah dua, dalam beberapa waktu dapat dikatakan satu. Aku bahagia, namun dalam diriku ada yang kerap mengingatkan: _ini bukan untuk selamanya_. Aku tahu.

Setiap kali kau mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu." Mendadak saja telingaku terasa panas, dan entah dalam suasana apa kata tersebut terucap, aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhku yang naik beberapa derajat. Rasa canggung dan panik memenuhi sanubari, karena walau kita berdua kini bukanlah seorang remaja labil, kedewasaan dan harga diri ini membuatku tetap merasa malu. _Seandainya aku bisa bersikap tenang_, harapku dalam hati. Kusalahkan gen Jepang yang ada dalam diriku; memikirkan kemungkinan untuk bersikap tenang (seandainya aku bukan orang Jepang) saja sudah membuatku merasa risau.

Dan tahukah kau, Takano-san? Setiap kali kau menunjukkan perasaan cintamu padaku, aku selalu ingin membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Kau memanjaku dan aku memanjamu. Kau mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintaimu. Timbal balik yang selalu ingin kubiarkan terjadi, namun selalu kontradiksi yang kukeluarkan.

Malam ini, di dalam sebuah rumah makan, aku terhenyak saat kau menggenggam tanganku dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Ritsu." Senyum bermain di wajahmu. Ada kilat jahil layaknya remaja bandel dalam mata di balik bingkai kaca. Kau terus menerus mengatakannya padaku seharian ini, seolah rasanya yang kau katakan selama ini belum cukup untuk membuatku malu. Seolah alkohol yang kau tenggak adalah _cupid_ alih-alih setan yang membuatmu ketagihan.

Wajahku memerah—seperti biasa, tentu. Namun segera kutepis dengan kekuatan penuh. Dahiku berkerut dan alisku menyiratkan kemarahan. Aku memalingkan wajah, sembari berusaha melihat ke arah lain. Arah manapun, selain wajah Takano-san. "JANGAN BERCANDA, TAKANO-SAN!"

Ya—itulah yang setiap kali terjadi padaku dan Takano-san. Dan itu sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang kulamunkan.

**-END-**

* * *

**Afterwords:** _And… that's it_. Halo fandom Sekaiichi Indo, maaf saya nyampah di sini. Saya tahu ini agak… aneh. Ya apapun itu, pokoknya di mata saya ini aneh. Maaf sekali kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi atau apa. Masalahnya, ini dibuat hanya untuk mengembalikan _feel _ menulis saya yang hilang karena terlalu lama tidak menulis. #ah #masa

Jangan lupa _review_, ya c':

**051913—rdb**


End file.
